More Than You can Chew
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: beginning to really good series
1. the meeting

A/n This is a Chloe/Spike fic Buffy/Smallville x-over End of season 2 for Smallville and After spike kdnaped Willow and Xander in season 3 of Buffy.

Chapter one the meeting

Spike had missed just simply hunting. In Sunny_Hell _theonly thing he worried about was the Slayer. _**'That and with Dru gone' **_he thinks bitterly he needs to get his mind off his misery. He stalks the darker side of Metropolis looking for his next snack. The bleached blonde vampire comes to the entrance of a night club, he could hear the pulating music from within the building. Then Spike noticed a tiny blonde come out to appearently get some fresh air. He smirks at finding his next victim. "Not really your scene eh pet." he says coming up behind her. She turns to him andsmiles a little he notices her eyes are mossy green. she is wearing a slinky tight little black dress it showed a fair amount of skin while not bieng too gaudy _**'and really brought out those beautiful eyes of hers'**_.

"It used to be," the small pixie of a girl replies.

"What's your name luv?" He says dulling her into a false sence of security.

"Chloe Sullivan and you,"

"Spike," He says simply putting his hands in his bursts into a small fit of laughter, and he frowns at the fact that he likes the sound of her laugh.

"So is that a nickmame or is that what it says on your birth certificate." she smirks at him and he can't help but smile back he liked this girl's wit _**'I may just sire her see how much damage we can cause' **_he thinks as he answers "It's a nickname"

They talk for awhile longer until he realizes she's about to go inside and realizes he needs to feed from her now. He grabs her by her upper arms and drags her into the alley behind them, and shoves her against the wall. He feels his face cange and his teeth become sharper as his head descends to her neck, and he begins to suck her blood slowly savoring her sweet taste.

_**'This is it I'm going to die' **_Chloe thinks as she feels his toungue and teeth connect to the pulsepoint in her neck. His teeth pierces through the creamy skin at her neck. He knew that she was scared.

He is immensely turned on as the smell of fear mixes with her natural scent that combines with the coffee like taste of her blood. he can hear her once strong heart beat begin to slow and weaken. He begins to slowly lower her onto the ground. When he realizes she's dead he gets up and stares at the pretty girl on the ground of the dirty alley. "Oh bollucks," he mumbles when he realizes that he doesn't want her to remain dead. he kneels next to her and rolls up his sleeves. Slicing his arm open he makes the cold liquid go down her throat. Soon he feels the siring holds in the small blondes body. Spike then gathers her in her arms and carries her to his car.

He brings her back to his hotel room so she would not have to endure digging her self out of her own grave He shudders at his own memory of that experience as he lays her on the the made up bed. He wactes as the petite blonde's body thrashes against the bed tossing and turning. it worries Spike slightly because he'd heard that people are usually still as they raise from the dead, its almost as if he's watching the soul and demon fight it out over control over her body. then her body stilled and her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her green orbs.

"Where am I, and what did you do to me?" she asks sitting up and looking at the man sitting in the chair across from the bed she isn't scared or even wary just curious.

"You are now my Pixie, a beautiful creature of the night now let me strengthen you and then we shall hunt." He crawls behind her and nestles her between his legs once she pompletely relaxes against him he offers her his wrist. The smell intoxicates Chloe as her face shifts and she sinks her teeth into Spike's offered flesh. she hears him groan and the light 'thump' of his head against the wall. She's elated at the fact that she can make him so crazy by doing so little.

Spiike watches from the sidelines as Chloe saunters up to a guy probably mid twenties in jeans and a button down shirt. As she talks to him Spike feels possessiveness coming off in waves, he wants to rip the guys throat out but he knew she needed to learn how to feed without him. He hears his screams as she feeds from her first victim and knew he'd fallen in love with her. That night when they got back to the hotel was the first night Spike and Chloe make love and they realize neither can go without the other.

.


	2. The Change

Disclaimer (forgot in ch 1): do not own either Buffy the vampire Slayer or Smallville

Chapter 2 The Change

Chloe had been a vampire for about a monthe and she had fallen head over heals for the Bleached Blonde vampire who sired her. He had taught her a lot in that month even though they only hunted that once they feed off each other most days both loving the taste of each others blood. Both finished hunting for the second time they walk down the alley it is about an hour until sun rise so they took the car and parked it at the entrance of the alley. She's licking her fingers clean and Spike wraps his arms around her from behind nipping at her neck as they walk towards the car. A small pain rips through her abdomen and she lurches away from Spike doubling over in pain, "Spike" she pants out before crying out as the pain is everywhere now she feels like her bones are bieng set on fire and grinded to dust at the same time before collapsing. Before she hits the ground Spike catches her and lowers them to the ground he can somewhat feel the pain she is going through, but he could tell its ten times worse for her, and he feels fear for the first time in a long time when her small body begins to glow green. He feels tears on his cheeks as helplessness overwhelms him. Then Chloe's world disappears from her view as she pases out.

Spike watches her a moment before he hears a heart beat _**'Good maybe I can get some help'**_ He thinks as he peers around when he sees no one in the alley he realizes the heart beat is coming from Chloe. He sees a pinkish hue fill her ckeeks and her body warms rather quickly. Her eyes slam open and she jerks up gasping for breath. after a moment she turs to Spike she could feel the coldness of his skin since she's still wrapped tightly in his arms _**'That's wierd he hasn't cold since he sired me' **_She looks into his eyes and sees fear fill them and hurriedly asks "Spike baby what is it what's wrong?" then she hears it her heart beat "Spike what the hell happened to me," He had seriously thought about just leaving her there until he notices the fearful look in her eyes and realizes he could never leave her especially not now.

"I dunno luv but I may have some er aquaintances who might be able to help us," _**'Even though I may be staked if I set foot in that soddin' place again need to know what's happening to my Pixie'**_ he thinks as he continues " we need to go to Sunnydale pet." he says going to thier car quickly with Chloe following

"Sunnydale," she questions she'd heard Spike talk about his life in Sunnydale and the 'bloody Slayer' as Spike refers to her, and a little about his life before that. and she realizes that he is going to be public enemy number one in that place, "Spike we can't go to Sunnydale the slayer will kill you and I can't live with out you I - I love you."

"I love you too pet but they are the only ones I know who could help us I mean you came back to life after you glowed green" he says wrapping his arms around her.

"Wait I glowed green, Spike where I used to live there was a metoer shower the meteors were green and it affected people gave them abilities I never thought I had any but I guess I was wrong bieng exposed for so long must have done something to me." He stares at the tiny blonde who had stolen his heart. she had only spoke of her past in passing they hadn't gotten to the main part of the town. By then they were at the car and Spike quickly got in seeing the sun at the horizon. Chloe did not get in until a few minutes later. when she opens the car door he sees the sun on her pale creamy skin for the first time and thought is was the most beautiful thing in the world.


	3. Buffy

A/N: Angel left after the First tried to Kill him Faith is This right after the episode 'Helpless'

Disclaimer in Ch2

Chapter 3: Buffy

Chloe and Spike arrived in Sunnydale at daybreak they decide to put off surprising the Slayer until the sun goes down and after a nap. Spike goes out to get his Pixie some real food, upon his return to the small hotel room he finds the tiny blonde sitting on the edge of the bed crying, seeing this he swiftly sets down the food and gathers her into his arms, "Cloe luv what is it he asks as he rocks her back and forth. She says between sobs, "Oh God Spike I've killed people they probably had families," that is when he realizes she has a soul. she buries her head into the crook in his neck and cries herself to sleep. He just holds her trying to keep away her nightmares until the sun goes down. She wakes up around mid day with Spike holding her tightly she smiles then notices the familiar burning in the back of her throat and the rumbling of her stomach. she eats the now cold food spike brought her. "Spike," she whispers he quickly jerks awake, "How's my Pixie," he asks tenderly tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

"I'm thirsty but fine now my soul just hit me like a mach truck that's all," she smiles at him.

"Okay pet," he offers her his neck and she bends down to drink feeling her canianes grow but her face remaining the same causes her to pull back in surprise. Spike just shrugs and offers her his neck again. which she quickly sinks her teeth into his long dead pulsepoint. When she's done they go back to sleep until sunset.

As soon as it's safe for Spike they go to the Summer's residence. When Chloe knocks on the door a perky blonde answers, she takes one look at Spike and Chloe notices the recognition on the blonde's face before she grabs a stake and charges at Spike when Chloe notices she tackles the blonde inside the house and kicks the stake away, "Bloody Hell slayer if we were gonna attack we wouldn't have knocked on the soddin' door," he exclaims tring to help Chloe up but she was too far in the house, '_**She can get into a house without an invite**_' Spike thinks. Buffy stares at the two blondes in her doorway "Look we need you and the scoobies' help and we'll explain if you let us in the bloody house."

Joyce Summers comes down the stairs hearing the commotion and sees Spike the only one of her daughters undead _associates _she liked and respectedstanding next to a much shorter blonde who glares at them in turn, Joyce decides she likes this girl immediately, "Spike how good to see you again why don't you come in." she says coming down the rest of the stairs. the girl beams at her while Buffy rounds on her mother, "_Mom_ this is Spike we're inviting in," she says incredulously.

"I know honey and he must be in dire straits if he came to us," She quips, 'are you hungry I think we have a few packets of blood left that Buffy hasn't gotten rid of yet," They both decline her offer, She then goes back into the kitchen and lets Buffy do her thing.

"Well I'm Waiting for my reason not to dust you Spike," they then go into the livingroom and proceed to explain what happaned to the vampire slayerwhen they are done speaking Buffy quickly picks up the phone and pushes one on the speed dial, and tells Giles to come immediately. after an hour of waiting Chloe gets bored and sleepy since she didn't get much restful sleep that night, so she latches on to Spike's arm leaning on his shoulder and quickly falls asleep. Buffy is surprised at how gentle Spike is with the tiny blonde, she realizes she doesn't even know her name, so she asks for it. "Her name is Chloe and she's my heart and soul that's why we're here." She nods and then the scoobies arrive. and Spike explains exerything that brought them to this moment and shakes Chloe awake.

Chloe notices an older guy with glasses, a red headedboy and girl the girl looks nervous and the boy looks indifferent,a brown headed guy who has a goofy clumsy air about him, and two brunettes one keeps glancing at her pocket while the other glares at the brown headed boy. They all introduce themselves and she likes the groups of misfits turned heroes though she feels like an outsider and kind of gets the same vibe from Faith, Slayer number two. They all stare at her perplexed. Not used to all this attention she blushes slightly and feels Spike stiffen up and clench his fist. she realizes that her drinking from him probably made him thirsty and bieng around all these humans probably didn't help, so she leans up and whispers into his ear, "Go eat the blood in the kitchen," He nods and quickly goes into the kitchen.

"I've never heard of anything like this before," Giles, the older guy, says puzzled and slightly excited as Spike comes back in visibly more relaxed.

"Look I can help with the research I know about computers." the hedheaded girl, Willow starts a conversation with Chloe about computers.

No one seems to notice the sun come up except Faith who quickly pulls the blinds down.

Oz, Xander, Corelia and Willow leave to gather supplies for the long night ahead they pull a 'Robin' and all end up at Buffy's. After a while Chloe needs a caffiene fix and goes into the kitchen and sees making snacks. "Have they found anything yet," she asks since Buffy usually keeps her in the dark. "No may I," she motions toward the coffee and blood, and the kind hearted mother says "Go ahead, you still drink blood,"

"We're fixin' to find out." she mixes the blood and coffee together, something even her demon did, and quickly drinks it down. "Thanks Mrs. Summers," She goes back in as Giles is hanging up the phone, "That was the Council they are just as perplexed as we are they actually talked about coming here to meet you"

"You told them everything is under control right G," Xander, brown headed guy, says as Chloe notice the atmoshere in the room change to one of fear. Giles nods and relief seems to flood into the room.

"So you haven't found much of anyhting," Chloe say disappointment filling her gut.

"No I'm-I'm sorry," the Britian takes off his glasses and wipes them clean.

"Look we've been at this all night and day why don't we reconvene in tomorrow since its Sunday. Spike since the sun is up and your tired why don't you and Chloe stay here today and everyone go catch some zzz's" Buffy said and everyone agrees and files out except for Buffy, Willow, Chloe, and Spike.

The girs were upstairs in Buffy's room while Spike sleeps on the couch. Chloe, who hadn't slept without Spike near her since he sired her, missed bieng in his arms and his presence even though he was only downstairs. Finally giving up on trying to sleep with out him she quickly gets up and creeps down to him. she crawls on top of his sleeping body and feels his cold strong arms wrap around her unconsciously pulling her close her ear is where his heart should be beating she gently presses a kiss against the spot and falls asleep.

Buffy, having heard movement and silently followed her down, Knew that Spike would probably change for the tiny girl curled on his chest like a cat. and prays to whoever is listening that she is immortal because Spike would go even crazier without Chloe near him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!


	4. Lois and Clark

SORRY: I'm not going to be able to update regularly but bare with me I'm gonna try.

Chapter 4: Lois and Clark

Spike bought a small house for him and Chloe and blacked out all the windows because of the sun. The Scoobies had yet to find anthing on who or what Chloe may have become, this fact both frustrated and pleased Chloe because while she was curious as always she was also wary thinkink she may not like what they find or that she may be the next big bad. However despite these fears it did not stop her from searching. In the mean time she goes to school taking classes to become a senior with everyone else, much Principal Snyder's annoyance, under the guise of Buffy's cousin, and helps fight the baddies. She even joined the school paper, starting a new wall of wierd. She loved her life and was happy knock on wood.

Willow, Xander, Giles, and Chloe sit in the library watching Oz and researching, while Buffy and Faith patrol and Spike 'grocery' shops.

"Hey uh guys can you come here fore a sec?" Willow asks her gaze is directed at Chloe. When she goes over and peers at the computer screen. There is a smiling picture of her with the words **MISSING **below it. Her father had only called off the search a week ago, and appearentlyquit his job and moved to Gotham. She feels the tears begin to well in her eyes and she realizes just how much she misssed her dad, and even though she is happier in Sunnydale she does sometimes think of her home in Smallville. "I'm going to delete this to quell anyone's suspicions ok." Chloe nods mutely then goes back to her seat to try and focus on what she's researching.

Chloe and Xander sit in the Sunnydale High Gazette the next day going through photos for tomorrow's edition. Back in Smallville this had been her passion, her reason for living. Now however she has new ambitions like saving the world. "Chlo' what do you think of this one?" Xander asks pointing to the picture in his hand.

"Without really looking at it she just nods and says, "Uh huh that's great Xander." She'd been thinking seriously about skipping the rest of the day, even though it was only secong period, to be with Spike.

She however makes it to the beginning of third period before using Giles and the Library to skip the rest of the day, informing the Britian to tell everyone where she went if they ask and quickly vacating the premesis. upon entering the darkness of her home she closes and locks the door she is pushed into the door and picked up by her waist "'ello my beautiful Pixie is home early,"

"Well I missed my sexy creature of the night." she says with a grin. He captures her lips with his own and a fire is beginning to replace the blood in her viegns. She moans into his mouth and runs his fingers through his hair.

"Knock,Knock,Knock" they hear as someone knocks on the door. Spike growls in frustration burying his face in the crook of her neck. He sets her down and quickly leaves to avoid the glaring sun.

She staightens out all her clothes and opens the door, the people on the other side of said door causes Chloe's jaw to drop to the floor."Lois Clark what are you guys doing here?" Lois looks shocked and slightly pissed while Clark looks relieved.

"Cuz Theank God c'mon let's go before Dracula returns," she says peeking into the house.

Spike hearing this quickly comes out sun or no sun, saying, "She's not going anywhere with you lot," he turns to Chloe before saying, "Right Luv," clearly worried she'd finally wised up and decided to leave him and just the thought of that petrified him.

Upon seeing and recognizing the look in her lover's eyes she smiles up at him and whispers, "No Spike I'll never leave by choice," then turning back to her guests she says "Come on in guys I'll explain everything inside,"

"So cuz who's the Billy Idol wannabe brooding in the corner," Chloe smirks before turning to Spike in the corner and turns to him asking if she can explain thier circumstnces with simply a look in her eyes. He nods and she tuns back to her abrasive cousin, and says, "Spike is a Vampire Billy Idol stole his look from him actually," Clark looks from one to the other with wide eyes like they are completely crazy and the look on Lois' isn't much different "Spike baby show 'em your game face so they don't drag me back and lock me in Belle Reeve," she says going over to stand in front of him so he can wrap his arms around her from behind. she turns her head to look up at him and he gives her the 'Explain later' look and feels his face change. Chloe had never been afraid of his game face even after she changed back into a human. Chloe notice Lois' eyes widen and she recoils from them, while Clark's eyes just narrow.

"When I visited you Lo' I went out to get some air, then I met up with Spike we got to talkin' and he made me like him. However a month later I regained my humanity with a few fringe benefits, appearently, ironies to top all ironies, I had some sort of meteor power." she notices Lois begin to slowly back away, it stung Chloe that Lois think she'd let anything happen to her but Chloe understood, "Lo' Spike and I only drink pig's blood now and I eat normal food." she nods and asks for the bathroom Chloe tells her where to go and she quickly gets up to go.

"I still don't get why you stayed with this monster who turned you into a killer." Clark says sending an accusatory glance at Spike.

"I love him Clark and he loves me," Spike nuzzles her neck gently.

"Why don't you at least visit your dad do you realize how devastatred he was when we couldn't find you." The farm boy says.

"You don't get it Clark we don't know what happened to me when I regained my pulse I don't know if I'm some walking time bomb or a one time deal, and until I do I'm not going to go anywhere." Spike tightens his hold on Chloe comfortingly he knows how much she misses her dad and this _boy _was upsetting his Pixie so he kisses her hair and says, "Look Boy Scout we were in the middle of something that I'd _really_ love to return to," he feels Chloe stiffen and smell her blush. Clark gets up ready to fight for her if necessary Chloe is released by Spike and somehow end up behind Clark who says, "If you hurt her-"

"CLARK!" Chloe shouts they both turn to look at her and thier eyes fill with fear.

Lois who'd just returned from the bathroom says, "Uh Chloe You're on fire." she follows their gazes to her hands and notices green flames on her hands disappear so fast that at first she'd just imagined them Spike comes over to her and takes her palm in his hand gently laying his lips to them before breathing words across it "you're not even burnt luv," She notices Lois drag Clark out and nods her thanks, before picking up where they left off before the 'Dynamic Duo' showed up.


	5. Bringing Out the Flames

Chapter 5 Bringing Out the Flames

Clark and Lois left the following day promising to visit often, much to Spike's disapproval and annoyance. Her flames had yet to reappear. The Scoobies were slightly freaked when they'd heard that she could burst into flames at any moment, Chloe was worried about the same thing, She hadn't even let Spike touch her since the night it happened, for fear of accidently hurting him or possibly killing him, if that happened she'd massacre all of sunnydale so Buffy would have no qualms on killing her.

Spike grows increasingly angry about not bieng able to have his Pixie it had been six _weeks. _He's going crazy she'd even moved to the couch to avoid him. He just wants to take her against the wall and- he quickly breaks off those thoughts because they would simply leave him frustrated again instead he comes up with a plan to bring about the flames.

She walks in and hears him growl and whine at the same time, she sees the pleading look on his face and she says, "I'm sorry that I haven'r uh you know," he can smell her blush from the sofa and he hears her continue, "but you know why I can't right I can't lose you."

"What makes you think I'd excite the fire pet," he goes over to stand in front of her.

"Because when you kiss me its like everything is on fire and that is just you _kissing_ me can you imagine if what ever this is activated while we were in the throes I'd probably burn everything down within a three mile radius!" she says.

"Bur the one time your fire came out is when thet Boy Scout pissed you off,"he says glaring at her angrily jealousy twists his gut.

"Seriously you can't possibly be jealous over _Clark,_ I'm soo over him, I've got you hell you do things to me that Clark would be mortified if he ever knew. Spike baby are you really that insecure about my feelings for you," the helplessness in his ice blue eyes told ehr her answer. and she sighs. She walks over to him and rises up to kiss him. When her lips meet his the weeks of frustration that had been building broke free and a wave of possessiveness overtook Spike and he shoves Chloe into the wall at her back. "Your mine Chloe," he nearly growls in her ear.

Anger, fear, and exhilaration wells in Chloe as she pushes away from her, he's so surprised by it that he steps back, but smiles cheekily, his plan worked. Her hands were bathed in green flames. Chloe follows his gaze and sees the flames lick their way up her arms. The surprised she feels is quickly replaced with fear because they did not go away like last time, "Spike what if I can't turn this off," she nearly whispers her fearful gaze meets Spike's tender one and he comes over to her entertwines his fingers with his and he doesn't burn, "Oh tingles," he says. Chloe's heart speeds up drastically and the flames grow stronger, "It won't turn off." she says then it just disappears.

"Now that we have realized that I can't be burnt can I make love to you now," Chloe giggles and brings his lips to hers. niether noticing the flames return with thier eyes tightly closed he picks her up and deepens thier kiss like he'd die if he didn't.

The following night they are in Spike, Chloe, and the rest of the gang are in the library they watch mesmerized and slightly disturbed that their friend is on fire. Giles goes to call the council and Chloe sees if she can burn anyone, when they realize she can't she says, "This sucks I can't burn anything,"

"Say that to the bed Luv," Spike says which earns him a playful smack on the arm and laughter from her friends. Then Giles comes out saying, "The Council is coming to Sunnydale," the happy light mood changes immediately and everyones faces pale.


	6. Abombs

Sorry about the long wait couldn't login in a while mommy still doesn't know.

Chapter six: A-bombs

"Why," this comes from Buffy a fearful look on her face. The scared tension in the room could be cut with a knife. Chloe could not help but think what was so wrong about a bunch of Watchers.

"Yeah why can't they keep their soddin arses in merry ole England?" Spike says wrapping his arms around her waist from behind possessively.

"What's so wrong with the council I mean Giles is an ok guy except the whole Tweed thing…" she trails off realizing she was babbling which was an old defense mechanism, rubbing Spike's arms to try and calm him down.

"They're worse," everyone says at the same time. Then Willow elaborates, "They locked Buffy in a house with a crazy vampire with no slayer powers." Chloe looks at her friend and couldn't believe it now she is scared.

"They're coming to uh well their exact words were 'Threat Assessment' basically they are going to see if she can control her powers, and to see if she can be another one of the council's puppet." he says taking off his glasses and begins to clean them.

"And if I'm too much of a risk," Chloe asks worriedly.

Giles knew several things could happed to the young blonde if that happens so in response he says, "A myriad of things actually."

"Example."

"Well," he pauses and Chloe notices him stiffen and this does nothing to quell her rising fears, "You could be taken to England for study and training, or they could let you train here, or they- well they c-could terminate, though more than likely they will take you back to England since they've never seen anything like you before." Spike growls and tightens his grip on his pixie.

"What about Spike?" Chloe asks gripping his arms.

"I doubt they'd let 'William the Bloody' back on the other side of the pond." Xander says sitting next to Buffy. Chloe bit her lip; tears prick her eyes, her heart beating faster in fear of losing the new life she's made for herself.

"And if we run they'll just hunt us down and kill us," Chloe sighs and continues with determination, "Then I'll have to prove that I can control whatever this is, plus I haven't been able to burn any_one _just any_thing._ When are they coming?"

"Two days," Giles says apologetically.

------------------------

That night they go to the cemetery with Buffy and Faith thinking it is the perfect place to train Chloe's fire. Chloe stands up leaning against Spike with her eyes closed, who leans against a gravestone, and he holds her in case this takes a lot of her energy since they had never really tested it.

"OK luv think about something that will excite the fire," Spike whispers in her ear, causing shivers to race down her spine and her heart to speed up as she thinks about all the things in her life and Spike kissing her neck pops into her head and she feels Spike smile in her hair. "You did it pet." She looks down at her hands and they were indeed bathed in green flames slowly licking their way up her arms.

"Ok now think of an off switch," She exhales and closes her eyes once more thinking about all the things and people in her life and then the very disturbing image of the Kents having sex on their kitchen table as Clark described to her and Pete once comes into her brain and the feeling of nausea enters her stomach and Spike picks her up and turns her to face him. The proud look in his tender blue eyes chases all thoughts of the Kents away and she leans down for a gentle kiss the flames did not reappear like they normally did when she kissed the bleached blonde vampire.

After a moment they part feeling eyes upon them, they see at least seven vampires surrounding them and no slayers. They begin to close in and attack four taking on Spike three taking on Chloe. After a few minutes the fight is a little more even both had killed two of their adversaries. Chloe watches Spike out of the corner of her eyes, and then a stake comes down about an inch from his heart, "SPIKE," Chloe yells then feels a sharp burning pain in her side, looking down she sees a knife just below her ribs. Then everything in Chloe's sight goes green and nearly unbearable coldness, a pain filled scream is torn from Chloe's throat and a bright blinding light appears. She heard the screams of their assailants while she sinks to the grass on her knees. The last thing she sees is the worried eyes of her lover before passing out.

----------------------------------------

Chloe knew she is in a hospital she'd been in enough of them to know the smell of death and disinfectant spray mixed with latex yet she was not ready to open her eyes. She hears the voices of Buffy and Spike that sounds similar to an argument. _"I'm not leaving her alone," _Spike says his voice filled with concern and slight annoyance.

"_Well I don't want to explain why I'm sweeping your ashes off the floor because you decided not to go home while the sun was still down," _

Upon hearing this Chloe's eyes slam open "Spike," her voice is hoarse from being unconscious so long, she sees the two turn towards her Spike standing in the doorway looking about ready to punch the blonde Slayer, who had her arms crossed over her chest ready to force him out if need be, "Buffy's right I don't want to come home to an urn."

He manages to choke out a chuckle and sidesteps Buffy and rounds the bed sitting on the chair by the bed, "I didn't want to bring you here luv but the Scoobies insisted," he says gingerly taking her hand and brushing his lips against it, then shooting a glare in Buffy's direction.

"Spike baby I'm Ok but what happened the last thing I remember is you nearly getting staked me getting stabbed and then poof no memories." She goes to where her wound was and lifts the gown and sees that there isn't even a scar. His hand covers her wound his eyes dart from her wound to her eyes, "The doctors were flabbergasted and the scoobies and I er _convinced_ him it was a miracle and to keep quiet about it, but you were announced dead for thirty minutes Chloe," she sees the unshed tears in his eyes and it broke her heart to see him this upset.

"It was like your flames morphed into an a-bomb Faith and I watched from the other side of the cemetery that is where we were patrolling." Buffy says from the foot of the bed. She left soon after saying this realizing the two needed time alone.

Spike rests his head against her hand and finally lets the first tear fall. Realizing he is on the verge of sobbing she runs her fingers through his hair comfortingly, "Oh God Chloe when you were pronounced dead all I could think was I want to see the sun one more time."

"Spike do you really think I'd leave you, c'mere you big lug," she scoots over in the bed and he crawls next to her. Wrapping his arms around her small waist he lays his ear above her heart letting the tears run out before allowing the gentle rhythm of her heart lull him to sleep

-----------------

The next night, finding no reason to keep her there, Chloe and Spike are able to go home. They lay in bed that night Chloe's head rests on his chest while she lazily draws circles on the other side of his chest with her fingers. "Maybe you should go with the Watcher's Council tomorrow luv," Spike whispers to her. Chloe is shocked and deeply hurt at the statement and really confused, did he not want her anymore, or is he tired of being the good guy. "It's just that they can help you a lot more than I ever could." It breaks his unbeating heart to let her go, his arms tighten around her petite frame possessively, almost he could hold her long enough she wouldn't leave him.

"Spike I love you so much, when I'm away from you I begin to ache even if its only school, so being a whole ocean away would probably be _agonizing_ so I don't care if these people have all the answers to the universe I'm not going anywhere at least not with out fighting like hell," he beams at her and presses his lips to hers gently. However before either of them could could deepen the kiss they heard a knock at their door. Spike snarls before getting up and going to answer the door

When he opens the door he sees three people standing there one is a younger guy holding a cross a woman with a clipboard and another man standing in the middle he has his hands buried in his pockets he radiates confidence, "Hello we are the Watcher's council.

Spike's whole world just hit its knees as his heart drops.

-------------------------------------

HA, HA, HA cliffy please don't hit me eep.


	7. The Watcher’s Council

Sorry about long wait couldn't get on computer for a while family hogged it.

Chapter 7: The Watcher's Council

Chloe lies in bed waiting for Spike When he stumbles into the room with a hiss of pain followed by three people one man with a cross with a cross, a short stout man in tweed with an arrogant smirk that would rival Lionel Luthor's, and a woman in business attire holding a clipboard and holy water. She immediately alights with her flames and they watch in amazement.

"NO don't luv they are the bloody council" he says glaring at the cross.

"Oh for cryin' out loud put the crucifix down Skippy he won't bite," she says putting out her flames and sharing a wry grin with Spike. She notices the guy with the cross looks at he man in tweed, who gives a nod, and the other guy lowers the offensive object. Chloe deduces from the small exchange that this guy is the leader. She gathers the sheet around her body and narrows her eyes, "Look as you can see we were a little preoccupied when you so rudely interrupted so go in the living room and let us get dressed." She could smell the proverbial rat but she couldn't put her finger on it as they nod and file out of the room.

About thirty minutes later they come into the living room Chloe's nerves get the better of her as she nibbles on her bottom lip. Spike notices the nervous tendency and takes a hold of her hand; she turns to look at him and smiles brightly. The man who sits in between the other two, their leader, stands up and extends his hand and says, "Hello I am Thatcher Cupric. And these are my colleagues we would like to ask you a few questions, first-"

"Wait I will answer every question if you answer all of mine and I'll know if you lie I can still hear heartbeats." Chloe cuts him off.

"Very well-"

"I'm not done I want Spike to be left alone from now until I die, and I wish to stay here no matter what your findings are," Chloe finishes crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at the three uninvited guests.

"Ok my superiors won't like that but we agree to your terms, now may I continue," at Chloe's nod the woman takes out a pen and motions for Thatcher to continue, "Now where were you before you came to Sunnydale?"

"I was living with my dad in Smallville Kansas." Chloe answers severely uncomfortable on the other end of the interview process.

"Now what brought you here to Sunnydale?"

Chloe then explains all that happened to bring her here to this moment.

Thank you Now are you aware that he is the notorious the bloody?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything," she asks cautiously thinking that was an odd question.

"Because he is a major enemy of the council he's killed two slayers for god's sake" the woman squeaks glaring at the two of them.

"Well he has changed he's stopped human blood cold turkey, and helps beat up the bad guys, hell even him and Buffy are getting along better these days."

Spike beams at his girl and he grips her hand tighter impressed and rather proud to mouth off to the big bad watchers. Then he turns back to the three watchers who looked rather uncomfortable now this makes them both happy since they had been uncomfortable since they arrived two hours ago. Then Thatcher stands up and clears his throat saying, "Well that is enough questions for now, tomorrow will be your turn to ask the questions Miss Sullivan.

The next day they are at the Library waiting for the three watchers, except for Spike because of the sun, Chloe is sitting in a chair when Giles calls her over and she gets up to speak with him. After that the three people come into the room sits down saying, "Well let's get this over with shall we."

"First question what am I?"

"Well you are an ancient power called the 'Elemental Flower'. This is a person neither human nor demon who can control the four elements and if they are strong enough one can be manifested in you like your flames."

"Ok but why me?"

"The meteors in Smallville gave you the ability to heal and when you were sired your ability was activated and vampirism was seen as an illness to eradicate, the elemental part of you as far as we know was just a coincident."

Chloe knew all the answers were truthful so she decides to answer the next one, "Which Luthor sent you?" Thatcher's heart rate speeds up to the point of almost a heart attack and everyone except for Giles looks at her like she is insane.

"Lionel" Thatcher answers simply. The simple one word answer makes Chloe's stomach drop and her word fall to its knees. She should've known making the deal with the Devil Incarnate would only come back to bite her in her ass. "How'd you know?"

"Quinten Travers is on vacation and he called us, then Giles told me you guys aren't the council."

Then the door from the stacks busts open and Spike comes in covered in a blanket literally smoking.

"Spike wha-" Chloe asks worriedly wondering what he's doing here.

"I am not going to let my Pixie face the council all by her lonesome I think not," She smiles her heart melting at his sweetness as he plunks down next to her. "So luv what'd I miss,"

"Well apparently I can conjure the four elements,"

"Technically you can only conjure fire but you can control them." Thatcher says. At Chloe's glare he scoots down in his chair.

"Also you remember me making that deal with the devil that is Lionel Luthor" When Spike nods she continues oblivious to the Gang's strange stares she continues, "well these three work for the Bastard. But what I don't get is how you came to know so much if you aren't part of the Council Club?"

"We were fired after getting caught we uh exhibited uh inappropriate behavior with our charges, so we became free lance watchers," the gang looks disgusted while the three look embarrassed. Chloe then notices Willow's questioning look and realizes she's about to ask about Lionel, "Lionel Luthor isn't the real devil but I wouldn't put it past him to know the guy with as bad as he is and I really don't wish to discuss it further so in conclusion what does he want," she says turning back to Thatcher.

"Just for you to remember your end of the bargain,"

Chloe gets up and gets within an inch of Thatcher's face he hands on either side of his chair effectively trapping him and saying in a low dangerous voice, "Well you can tell Lionel that if he or his goons come within ten miles me and mine again I will personally blow him into so many pieces that Lex will have to bury an empty casket." She then lets up and they all scramble out of the Library faster than who shot John.

A week later things go back to normal, well as normal as you can get on a hell mouth. Then when everyone is in the Library one night when the doors swing open and Chloe notices a scrawny nerdy man in a suit come in the door he says, "Hello I am Westley-Wyndam Pryce the new Watcher to Buffy and Faith."

-------------------------------------------------------

How'd you like it Left another cliffy sorta PLEEEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	8. Bad Girls

I go on IMDB (Disclaimer: IMDB is not mine) so the details are a little sketchy because I also wrote this in a note book about a year ago if you know a good site I can find the script or exact quotes, without downloading anything because I'm on my dad's computer and he'd freak, then put it in a review please.

Chapter 8: Bad Girls

One week that is how long Westley-Wyndam Pryce had been in the Lives of the Heroes in Sunnydale and it is tense on the best of days. No one likes him except maybe Cordelia and they ignore him and still use Giles as the Watcher. They also had not told him about Spike or Chloe's powers didn't really see a need to. They'd realized that the Mayor is up to something, but they can't figure out what.

Willow, Chloe, Wesley, and Cordelia are in the Library trying to d research on the mayor whilst watching Oz, another thing Wesley didn't like. Chloe could feel his presence before Spike's cold arms wrap around her from behind pulling her close and nipping at her neck. Chloe bites her lip and closes her eyes reveling in the feel of his arms. Then his arms tighten around her and he stiffens in discomfort, and the voice of the newest Watcher says, "Step away from the girl you foul creature." Chloe rolls her eyes in annoyance and they turn to see a petrified Wesley holding a cross in a shaking hand.

"Put the crucifix down you git I'm on your bloody team."

"I highly doubt tha-"

"Listen here Pryce he is my _lover_ so believe me when I tell you that he is telling the truth."

"Your lov- Chloe do you know who he is,"

"Yes I do he was 'William the Bloody',"

"Luv how come you never call me your boyfriend?" Spike asks ignoring the man who had dropped the cross and looked about to faint.

"Because the word 'Boyfriend' doesn't really apply to a two hundred year old vampire or does it even begin to convey how I feel about you, why do you ask,"

"Just curious, so this is the newest member to the Scoobs eh," he extends his hand to shake which Wesley reluctantly grabs, murmuring under his breathe, "I wish you had been informed of this," rolling his eyes Spike says, "Have you told him yet luv."

Knowing Spike meant her powers she shakes her head no and the gleam in Spikes eyes rivals that of a kid in a candy store, "Can I tell him luv pretty please."

With a smirk she says, "If you must dear."

"Loverly now have you ever heard of someone called the 'Elemental Flower',"

"Yes a creature not quite demon nor human can control the four elements and conjure one from within, why have you come across it,"

"In a manner of speaking, Wesley you are looking at her you great ponce." Wesley gapes at Chloe and looks a lot like a fish out of water then he faints. And they burst out laughing. Cordelia hearing the crash comes to investigate, sees him on the ground she nearly shrieks, "What did you two do to him," this makes them laugh harder, as he comes to,

"Ok if you are the Elemental then prove it," Chloe just shrugs and lights her flames and he looks about ready to faint again. Willow watches in amusement with a faint smile on her face before going back to the book she is reading.

-------------------

The next night Chloe, Faith, and Buffy are in the graveyard patrolling. "Have you guys ever slept with Xander Harris?" Faith asks like it is a perfectly normal subject in a normal conversation. The other two look at her incredulously when Buffy speaks up first, "Uh no we are just friends."

"What about you Chloe."

"No Spike takes care of all the needs in that department I mean between Spike and Xander, and no offense to him, but there is no competition between them." They all nod in agreement and chuckle lightly. Then out of no where a vampire attacks with two swords one shorter than the other one. They slay it easily but when they turn back to retrieve the swords they are gone.

Upon telling the watchers about the swords Wesley is not pleased, but they ignore him and go directly to Giles who instructs her to retrieve an amulet that once belonged to a demon named Balthazar that was worshipped by a sword owning clan before he died.

When they get to the crypt they find the amulet easily. On the way back Faith says, C'mon guys we can do what ever we want, I mean B and I are slayers, and Chloe you're like a walkin' Atomic bomb. Chloe and Buffy look at her skepticism written all over their face as Faith continues, "B you get off on slaying just as much as I do and don't try to deny it" after that they decide to call it a night and head back to the library to give the Amulet to Wesley.

In Chemistry the next day Buffy keeps talking about what had happened last night. Then Faith shows up telling Buffy to come with her to slay a nest, the offer also extended to Chloe but she declines to take the important test, and tries to talk Buffy into staying as well but failing in the end, because Buffy crawls out the window. Chloe looks over at Willow and sees the familiar look of being blown off on her face she'd seen it on her own face back in her days back in Smallville, she offers the red head a sympathetic smile which is returned and turns to her test.

When they go back to the Library Giles tells them that Balthazar is still alive and needs to be constantly kept wet. The Slayers skip and go against anyone's advice. They realize with no weapons they could be seriously out numbered, they break into a sporting goods store, and are stopped by the police, and have to cause the cop car to crash to escape, they then decide to just go home.

The next day in the Library they discover that Giles and Wesley were taken by the demon. The two Slayers run off to help their watchers they run into a dark alley and Faith runs into a man she mistakes for a vampire and accidentally stakes him. "Faith what have you done," Buffy says as they look at the dead man.

"Buffy we're slayers his death was an accident and you know it, let's go."

"How about I go on ahead you get back up,"

"Yeah sure." Faith says trying to shake off the shivers at what she had done. They both flee the scene in separate direction.

Faith runs into Chloe and Spike and she leads them to Balthazar and they are surrounded,

"Hey Jabba over here," Chloe yells and shoots her flames directly at him and the demons screams fill the air.

"NOOO, When he rises you'll wish I killed you all," then he explodes.

'What'd you think he meant by that?" she says a scowl on her face over being covered in Demon goop.

"I dunno but I plan on showering very soon we're talking marathon here," Buffy says trying to brush off the goop.

"Tell me about it, how 'bout it Spike want to shower." Chloe says. Buffy smiles at the two lovers but has a heavy heart about the up coming confrontation with Faith.

Later that night Buffy stops by Faith's hotel room, "Hey b what's up?"

"What's up- Faith don't you want to talk about what happened,"

"Why?"

"Because B I'm 5-by-5."

"Faith you don't get it you killed a man,"

"No B you don't get it I don't care."

----------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	9. Consequences and Enemies

Chapter 9: Consequences and Enemies

Going to investigate a body that was found because he worked for the Mayor, Chloe and Faith are ordered by Wesley to go. "So I wonder how he died I mean the Coroner's results were inconclusive," Chloe says excitedly. Faith sends her a sideways glance and teases, "Is it just me or do you seem a little too excited about this." Chloe and Faith had become rather close since neither had been original part of the gang and it helped Chloe to have another source of girl talk besides Buffy and Willow because Faith wasn't shy by any stretch of the imagination. They come upon the body and Chloe realizes immediately a vampire didn't kill the man.

"Ok he was oviously stabbed but this wound seems, wait-" Chloe sees something just under the wound he takes the tweezers from her purse and remove the object it was a wooden splinter, "Michael Meyers obviously didn't kill him," Chloe turns to Faith who had gone a little pale The small blonde notices her friend's heart beat pick up the pace, and Chloe smiles in comfort, "Faith accidents happen but you should at least tell Giles,"

"How'd you know," Faith's head is downcast in what Chloe can see is shame.

"Buffy would have told people by now and don't worry no matter what happens I will always be your friend Faith, c'mon lets go see this guy's office," Faith smiles faintly at her and follows her away from the scene of the crime.

The office is fruitful because they discover the mayor is in league with Mr. Trick. "Well its nice to have some ok news to report to Giles even if it kind of more on the bad scale, look Faith why don't you go tsalk to Giles I need to get home I promised Spike I'd be home early."

"Ok," Faith says going in the direction of the school.

The next day Xander, Giles, Buffy, Chloe, and Willow are in the Library, discussing the Faith situation. 'Look maybe I could talk to her I mean we're friends we have a connection,"

Then it dawns on them what he means by a _connection_, and they all went 'Oh' except for Willow and when they looked at her questioningly at her she says, "I don't need to go 'oh' I figured it out a few minutes ago,"

Chloe sees the shattered and familiar look cross the red heads face and follows her into the restroom where she finds her sobbing in one of the stalls. Chloe gathers the broken hearted girl in a tight hug and lets her cry it out.

Later that night Chloe goes home to Spike and he says "I just came from the Library luv, you won't believe it. That bloody ponce _Wesley _spooked Faith by tryin' to get her to go across the pond to face trail, so she ran to the docks but were stopped by vamps and Faith saved Buffy." Chloe couldn't believe what had happened in such a short amount of time.

---------------------------

After Willow's 'evil twin' went back to her dimension things got relatively normal. Chloe and Spike had just got out of the movies, a very _interesting_ movie, "luv why don't we go home and have some fun," Spike suggest as he leans in to kiss his Pixie. Unfortunately he doesn't get the chance because Faith shows up and asks Chloe to join her in a patrol, which she reluctantly goes on.

"Where's Buffy tonight?" Chloe asks out of curiosity.

"She's grounded with Willow to study for the ACT." Secretly Faith just wanted to hang out with some one who isn't judging her for killing someone, "You know I never understood why you never judged me for killing Allen."

"I've killed people to faith and believe me when I say you will always feel guilt but saving people the way that we do help immensely."

Then a demon came up to them offering books on the ascension, which is what the Mayor is planning to do, for five thousand dollars. They tell the demon they'll need to think about it and they go their separate ways the girls heading to the Library.

"Pumpkin do ya think you could get those books for me," the Mayor asks.

"Sure boss but what about the other thing? I mean Chloe isa uber powerful I really don't want to piss her off,"

"Now now language, and Chloe will join us to get her boyfriend back which is only part of the reason to charm Spike our way that and Buffy needs a trap to be lured to be killed slowly because not all slayers come out like you sugar plum."

"What if Chloe gets in our way I mean I don't care how much we convince Spike to go Vader he'd never hurt Chloe, and I don't think I could either," she mumbles the last part sheepishly.

'Well gosh maybe I should have just picked Chloe as my right hand gal as I ascend."

"Never mind boss if she gets in the way I'll take care of her." Her heart constricts painfully at the thought of the only one who never judged her for killing a man.

She heads to her first destination as a plan forms in her head about her second destination. After she kills the demon and steals the books for the mayor she goes to her second target, Chloe's house. She knocks on the door and Spike answers, "Oh faith hello um Chloe isn't here, you can come in and wait if you want." He steps aside to let her in and she goes to the couch to sit in he notices the far off look in her eyes and the slumped shoulders and hears her mumble, "How do you do it, kill people with out the smidgeon of guilt?" He sees the tears in her eyes and sits next to her and says, "Well I don't have a soul."

"A soul?" Faith sniffles out.

"Well yeah has Buffy ever told you about Angel?" at Faith's nod he continues, "Well he had a soul to pay for all his nasty doings."

"Lets get out of here I know your itchin' to have a little bit of fun and some _real_ food." With every word she utters she wishes she could take them back but knows it's too late for that, and with a smile on her face and lunges at him, and crashes her lips to his

He tries to push her away but then he hears a crash come from the door way. He jumps up at the sight of Chloe the weekly groceries of blood and eggs at her feet fury clearly in her eyes her flames lit and moving up her arms and he feels fear of losing the one good thing in his long life as she runs through the door. He yells after her and quickly pushes Faith off of him and runs after her.

Chloe couldn't understand why. She runs her heart breaking with every step the jagged pieces tearing as they fall. She knows he's behind her and catching up fast but she thinks she can run fast enough. Alas, he grabs her arm and spins her to face him, "Chloe wait please let me explain,"

"Save it Spike," she snarls at him, angry and desperate to get away.

"She kissed me I swear it." he says holding her still

"I knew you wouldn't stay with me for long I was just your rebound 'til the next brunette crazy came along, but Spike if you ever felt any thing for me at all you would let me go." Spike releases her in wide eyed surprise and his dead heart breaks.

When he returns to the house Faith sits there with a smirk on her face but inside she cringes at what she had just done. "Take me to the mayor I know you work for him if she won't take me back then I'll have to get pay back and by destroying everything she loves then get rid of her and move on."

Chloe goes to the Library where everyone knows immediately something is wrong, "I found Spike kissing Faith, when I got home today." She collapses into a chair burying her face in her hands and sobs wrack her small frame.

"Well He could've just uh Xander help me out here," Willow tries to comfort. Xander ignores Willow and gathers Chloe in his lap because he views Chloe like his baby sister and comfortingly rubs her back letting her cry it out.

Spike is amazed as he sees the stab wound he'd just implemented is healed before his eyes, "Well Spike welcome to the family now you two crazy kids go catch me a slayer."

"Hold on I want Chloe in the mix too," Spike says.

"Sure Buffy will have a friend."

Buffy let Chloe stay with her tonight Joyce thought Spike's behavior is a little strange but doesn't comment on it as she goes to the gallery. Spike and Faith go to buffy's and quickly lures Chloe and Buffy to their house then they announce, "Guess what luv we've gone to the bloody dark side," and knocks them out cold.

Chloe's head throbs as Faith's voice breaks through the last vestiges of unconsciousness, "- you know living in your shadow was a real drag B, I can't wait for the Mayor's ascension on Graduation day."

"Boo-friggen'-hoo, I was the only person who never judged you for killing Allen," Chloe says angrily.

Faith stalks over and smacks her across her face hard. "Well what can I say I guess the Academy award goes to-"

"That would be me and Spike." Buffy says slipping from her chains and Faith looks stunned and Chloe is just confused, "What the hell is going on?" she says.

"They knew I was working for the mayor all along and they didn't tell you."

Buffy fights off Faith until they both have each other's knives at their throats. "You kill me you become me," she breaks away and runs. Spike goes over to Chloe and gets her loose he needs to make her understand that he didn't want to hurt her. "How long?" she asks simply.

"Since she tries to kill Xander," betrayal sweeps through Chloe as she brushes passed him.

"I think I need a little breathing room Spike."

"You're my pixie Chloe please don't forget that."

"I know I'm still your pixie." she then walks out.

She goes to the 'Bronze' alone. She's sitting there sipping her drink when Faith slides across from her, "Hey,"

"Hi," Chloe says twirling her straw around in her drink

"You solo tonight?"

"Yeah I needed a break so I pulled a Rachel and Ross and pulled one."

"You know you could join my side."

"Sorry but I won't bet against a girl willing to shove her soul mate into hell to save the world."

She nods and says "Hey I wanted you to know that I never wanted this to happen, you're the closest thing I have to a best friend. And don't give up on Spike just yet."

"Take care Faith.'

"Don't worry I'll always be five-by-five," she walks away.

When Faith gets back to the Mayor she says "Boss can you do me a favor?"

"Anything kitten,"

"When you ascend can you not kill Chloe?"

"I believe that can be arranged now sleep tight puddin' pop," he says tucking her in and leaving the apartment quietly.

"Spike!" Chloe calls out into the darkened house.

"Are you workin' with Faith."

"No we were just talking to clear the air now do you want to kiss and make up or not."

"You bet, but why do you smell like Xander?" she just giggles and leans up to kiss him.

-----------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!!!! 


	10. Choices

Chapter 10: Choices

Faith grins at the beautiful knife in her hands, as the Mayor says; "Now I need you to get something for me at the airport tomorrow." She nods and gets up to go home. Buffy, Chloe, and Spike meanwhile are in the cemetery fighting Vampires and talking about college plans. "Yeah I got accepted to Met U, Gotham University, UCLA, and UC Sunnydale as well," Chloe responds to Buffy. She'd taken enough classes to become a senior during the summer so she could graduate with her friends. She sees Spike stiffen and as she mentioned the far off places she says, "But I don't think I'm leaving the Sun State anytime soon." They finish dusting the remaining vampires and go over to help Willow and Xander up.

"I'm not going to college I'm going to see the United States," Xander says rubbing the back of his head, and they all smile, typical Xander.

-------------------------

The next day Buffy sees Faith get a box then goes over to the Limo driver who tells her about the Gavrok and Buffy stakes him.

The next day they are in the Library except Buffy who is on the way and Spike who is at home because of the sun. "Uh Chloe I've done some research about your powers, and apparently your blood is derived from a slayer. My theory is that you were sired at the exact moment that Faith was as well and thereby opening the your dormant meteor powers that and your potential slayeryness and boom the one and only, as a matter of fact which is good because a baddie with fire balls is the last thing we need, Elemental Flower, which is also an immortal being so you won't grow old and stuff." She finishes just as Buffy walks in Leaving Chloe to digest the information. She doesn't get much time too because Buffy announces, "I wanna go away for college."

"Buffy I'm sorry but with the Mayor's ascension and the Hellmouth I'm afraid you can't leave," He removes the glasses from the bridge of his nose and wipes them off staring at her with sympathy.

"Yes Giles is quite right," Westley says coming over and they all look at him with a stern 'you are not helping look'.

"Well what if I took the fight to the Mayor then I could fight the normal stuff on the weekends and skip classes for apocalyptic emergencies we could steal this Gavork thing and stop the ascension then great I mean ints probably protected by magic then Willow can you break the barrier."

"Maybe I'd need supplies,' she lists all the supplies she'd need and Xander quickly goes to get it.

"Don't you think you you're rushing things a bit?" Wesley says worried about the repercussions.

"No I don't we've waited long enough."

"I think we should wait there are many variables to consider." Wesley pleads getting desperate.

"Look I agree with Buffy if stealing Gavdork stops the ascension then great, if not then at least we'd have done something." Chloe says finally voicing that opinion.

"Look I'm going with or with out your permission." Buffy says determination clearly on her face.

---------------------

Giles and Wesley drop Willow, Buffy, Oz, Chloe, Xander, and Spike off at city hall. Willow, Buffy, Chloe, and Spike swiftly run to the roof, while the others create a diversion. Once the barrier is down Buffy is lowered down to retrieve the box. She grabs the box and realizes she's stuck at around the same time two vampires walk in. then they suddenly burst into flames Buffy looks up to see Chloe smiling at her and putting out her hands as they begin to pull her up. And get the hell out of there.

The Mayor seethes those rotten kids stole his box, this could stop his ascension. Suddenly he heard the doors bust open and Faith nearly drag in a fearful Willow her teeth grit trying to pull away from Faith. And a twisted grin pulls at his lips.

"What are going to do Buff?" Xander asks pointedly. They are all blaming themselves for letting Willow get kidnapped then a thought comes to Buffy's mind.

"We make a trade, the box for Willow." She says.

"What Buffy no this is the only way to stop the mayor's ascension. There are always sacrifices in war." Wesley says gently.

"This is the only way to get Willow back and she doesn't deserve to be sacrificed." Buffy counters. Oz, who'd been silence the entire time, gets up while the others are arguing, picks up the vase that holds the ingredients to destroy the box, and hurls it at the wall. Then he looks at Buffy who looks at Giles and says, "Make the call."

Willow awakens to see that she's in an office of some sort of office and she quickly goes to the door and smiles at the fact that it's unlocked. She runs down the hall and hears voices so she ducks into the nearest room. She looks around the unoccupied room and notices books in the shelf. She realizes they are the books of ascension and she quickly tears out a few pages. "Well what have we here, you know Nancy Drew you were always so whiney how about we silence you for good."

"You know uh Chloe was supposed to be the Slayer not you." Willow blurts out stalling for time, "She was a potential she was called as she was being sired so they jumped to the next in line. And the combination of those two plus her meteor powers and uh you have the Chloe we all know and love today. That's why you felt so close to her." Willow finishes hoping to stun her into silence. She sees the hurt in the Slayer's eyes for a moment then it is masked by anger. She pushes Willow into the wall and puts the knife against her throat.

"Faith, c'mon we're trading her for the box and we need her alive." The Mayor's voice says from the doorway. Then he says her name in a warning tone when Faith doesn't let up.

Waiting for the Mayor to show up in the school cafeteria Spike had to admit he's worried for the mousy red head she is one of the few people who treats him well like a man instead of the monster he really is. They didn't have to wait long because the mayor shows up a minute or so later.

"Hello Campers now where is my box." Faith follows dragging a frightened Willow with a knife stuck to her jugular.

"Red you ok." Spike asks and she nods a little then sjouts out, "Buffy don't give him the box." And Faith pushes the knife further into Willow's neck making her hiss in pain.

"You know I never understood why you and my Faithy-poo couldn't work out." The Mayor quips at Spike.

"Because I've done the whole 'crazy brunette bitch' for one half bloody centuries and I must say the sane blondes are a hell of a lot easier to love," he says wrapping his arms around Chloe from behind. Faith digs a little deeper and Oz calls out to Spike as a warning not to push too far and he nods.

"It doesn't matter anyway you will never last." The Mayor says offhandedly.

"Really now." Spike responds sarcastically yet those thoughts keep him awake every night.

"Yep you are a one hundred and fifty year old vampire with no soul dating a kid with a few parlor tricks up her sleeve. Plus every one of you is about to die except your little girlfriend because, for some reason Faith wants to keep her alive." The Mayor observes.

Chloe is shocked at that statement she looks over at the second Slayer and she doesn't meet her eyes and a sheepish expression on her face. The scoobies exchange Willow for the box and then Snyder bursts in two minutes later and the Mayor hides in the shadows.

"You're the one dealing drugs why am I not surprised." Faith pulls out her knife and the mayor steps out of his hiding place.

"Principal Snyder." He greets.

"Mr. Mayor I apologize I-"

"No I'm the one who should apologize, what you must have been thinking me coming down here in the middle of the night,"

The cop holding the box opens it and a spider like creature crawls out and eats the cop's face then runs away. "Where did it go," they close the box and look around for the escapee. It lands on the Mayor's face and Faith yells "Boss," and rips it off his face.

Then she sees it about to attack Wesley and she throws the knife killing the creature he grabs the Box and yells to Faith, "Faith let's go," she's reluctant to leave her knife but at the second time he says her name she follows him.

"Why couldn't you sell drugs like normal people," Snyder comments walking out carrying a chair like a shield.

The next day Willow is talking about her experience and Giles finally says, "Willow can you get to the point."

"Oh right um I stole some of the pages from the book of ascension."

"Wonderful Willow." He takes the pages from her.

---------


	11. Prom

A/N: One or two more Chapters after this one then I'll begin to post the sequel which is already finished,

Chapter 11: Prom

Chloe wakes up to Spike staring at her and she says, "Spike I know you probably don't want to go but will you go to prom with me, I mean it will be at night and it will be fun to do the cliché that is prom right down to the bad DJ and popularity contest, and a lot of girls have older boyfriends so you'll blend."

"Alright luv if you want to go I'll take you to prom." Spike answers her knowing he could never deny his Pixie anything.

"Thanks Babe." She pecks him on the lips and gets up to get ready for school.

Later that day the gang sits on a picnic table as Xander saunters up and announces that he's taking Anya to the prom. "Anya huh interesting choice," Oz says.

"Well it was either that or the sock puppet o' love." He then makes everyone laugh by making his hand talk like a girl.

"Well I'm still dateless," Buffy says sadly.

"Don't worry Buffy I'm sure you'll find someone awesome to dance with at the Prom." Willow encourages.

"Thanks Wil."

At the Library the next day they they watch the security tape of a hellhound attacking a person shopping and Chloe says "Wait Xander pause it,"

"Guys for the last time it doesn- oh wait yeah it does." He pauses the tape it and they see a boy standing by the broken window and realized it attacked the shopper because he was wearing a tuxedo and realizes the target is prom. "That's Tucker Wells he's going to sset a bunch of Hellhounds loose on prom." Then they see Buffy all alone in her own little world and Xander says "How's it going over there Buff?"

"Fine." She says

"I wonder if I can take my dress back." Chloe says disappointedly.

"Don't you dare I'm going to give you all a safe normal prom if I have to kill everyone in town to do it." Buffy says passionately.

Wander replies, "Yay," with weak sarcasm. And they all scramble away from t6he Library with there assignments.

Buffy and Chloe listens to the Butcher as they get the address and Chloe's groceries for the week.

"Zeros all around guys sorry."

"Make not with the long faces we got the address now I'm going to put a lid on this you guys get ready and have a great time." Buffy says when they begin to protest she adds, "Have. a. nice. Time," with every word she looks at them with a pointed slightly glaring look. They all look at her a moment before they skedaddle.

Spike looks around at the cheesy decorations before he sees Chloe and she took his breath away she wears a black green halter dress and it fit her curves to the T and he almost suggest they leave now when he saw her. She had not noticed him yet because her back to him and he sneaks up behind her and whispers, "Hello pet." And he feels her shiver. Then they notice Buffy walk in and they meet her in the middle.

"Wow Buffy you look awesome," Willow says.

"Thanks you guys look good too." Then they go there separate ways to mingle.

"Oh goody the popularity contests of the evening." Chloe says as they announce Prom Queen, "And this years Prom Queen is Chloe Sullivan." The announcer shouts. And Chloe looks like a deer caught in headlights. As she gets up on the stage and takes the crown getting pats on the back and evil glares.

Once she is back with Spike, Jonathon comes out on stage and says, "Is Buffy Summers here did she um." The spot light shines on Buffy who looks as surprised as Chloe did. "Uh this is a new category first time ever. The prom committee wants me to read this, 'We were never good friends most of us have never got the chance to get to know you but that doesn't mean we havn't noticed you. It's no secret that Sunnydale isn't like other schools. A lot of weird stuff happens-" Jonathan is interrupted as the student Body lists some examples, "Zombies" "Hyena People" "Snyder" then he continues, "But when there's a problem you show up and stop it most of the people here have been saved by you. We are proud that this class has the lowest mortality rate in the school's history and we know at least apart of this is because of you. So thanks and this is for you it says Buffy Summers Class Protector'" it is a cute tiny umbrella and applause breaks out she stares at her friends with tears in her eyes as she receives the trophy.

"- Oh for god's sakes man she's eighteen and you have the emotional maturity of a blueberry scone so go ask her to bloody dance," and Giles marches away from Wesley and over to Buffy "You did great work tonight."

"Yep and I got a little toy surprise too,"

"I had no idea that children en masse could be so gracious."

"People can surprise you."

"Yes I suppose they can."

Buffy had a wonderful time at prom even if she had no date.

-----------------------

Yes I know I made Chloe Prom Queen I thought she deserved since she probably didn't remember winning it on Smallville and I thought she deserved better than the crappy senior year that she got. You have no Idea how many times I had to go back and watch that episode to get this word for word so I think that owes a review It could be flames and I wouldn't care. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	12. Graduation

Chapter 12: Graduation

"So did everything go well with Mr. Worth?" The Mayor asks Faith.

"Not for Mr. Worth," he burst into giggles.

"The big day is co close I can smell it. Hey are you ever coming out." Faith comes out from behind the curtain and she's in a bright pink dress.

"You're a vision. If any boys survive they'll be lining up around the block. It makes a father proud."

Xander sneaks into his class and sits next to Chloe and Anya. "Hi." Anya says.

"Hey." Xander says offhandedly.

"Hey maybe we could do some entertaining thing."

"You would tell more stories from the good ole days as a vengeance demon cause pencil me in."

"We could watch a sporting event men like those I'm sure of it."

"Yes we men like the sports, and watch the action movies, we partake of the beef, and we enjoy the bosoms, over a thousand years on earth and that's all you've learned." After seeing the hurt look on her face he back pedals, "Look I'm sorry If I live through the ascension-"

"What?" She grabs him by the sleeve and begins to drag him to the Library. Chloe makes an excuse and follows them.

They discuss going to Lester's apartment when Xander, Chloe, and Anya comes into the Library.

"You wanna know about an ascension meet the only person to ever see one." Xander announces upon entering the Library.

They are all quickly seated and Anya begins her story, "About eight hundred years ago, in the Kaskov valleys above the Urals, there was a sorcerer there who achieved Ascension, became the embodiment of the demon Lohesh. I was there cursing a shepherd who'd been unfaithful. His wife had wished that all his sheep would lie wi..."

"Can we cut back to the chase?" Buffy said

"Oh, sorry. Um, Lohesh was... it-it decimated the village within hours. Maybe three people got out if you stay here you are all going to die."

"Then Willow and Oz stroll in and when she notices Anya she says, "Hey why is evil chick here."

"She's seen an ascension."

"Oh ok then."

"Well this is the innersanctom Faith told me you would be here." He threatens Buffy and Giles stabs him for it and after a few more quips he leaves.

Buffy searches the old professor's apartment when Spike and Buffy shows up. "Giles," Buffy says knowingly. The two nod and then help her look through the old man's stuff.

As they walk out each carrying a box Buffy and Chloe taking the lead to talk. A few minutes later Spike feels a sharp stinging pain in his shoulder and he cries out in pain. When she hears Spike scream she whirls around as he falls to the ground horror fills every fiber of her being. She rushes over to him and sees an arrow sticking through his shoulders. She looks around for the culprit and sees Faith standing on top of the Movie Theater and sadness mixes with her horror. "Chloe we need to get him to the Library. They help him up and get him to the Library.

Giles helps them remove the arrow and Wesley looks over the file they brought. "Look at this apparently he is impervious to injury until the ascension and the old Professor found the remains of a Demon."

"You're lucky faith is a crap shot." Buffy says. He sports a weary grin still feeling a little woozy but already felt it began to heal. He tries to get up and sees the room spin and he says, "Oh Bullocks," and then he collapses back onto the floor. And Chloe is right there by his side. "Chloe luv how about we go home," he then looses consciousness.

"Giles call the Council." Buffy says helping Chloe haul Spike up. Willow announces that she'll do the research on potions.

As Chloe sits next to Spike watching him go from bad to worse her heart fills with hopelessness and uselessness. She hears her front door open and Buffy is behind her a second later. "Hey Chlo' how's he doing." She motions them into the living room since Spike just fell asleep, and she sees Wesley, Giles, Willow, Xander, and Oz all in her living room.

"He's getting worse and I'm worried t-that i-if Giles, what'd the council say?"

"They aren't going to help it just isn't there way." Wesley says.

"What do you mean 'it isn't there way' he's dying, well you know what if he dies then they can count me out I will sit back come graduation with a bowl of popcorn and my immunity and watch the show then beg the Mayor to bring my lover back. Willow what about you?" Chloe says.

"Well the only cure is Slayer's blood Chloe I'm sorry."

"I'll bring you Faith," Buffy says.

"But that will kill her."

"Not if she's already dead I'm not going to sit by and let my friend watch her lover die a slow painful death." With that she storms out the door.

About forty-five minutes later Buffy arrives at Faith's apartment. As the slayers circle each other Faith says, "So I guess we're really gonna do this."

"I guess we are." As the battle begins neither gain the upper hand for the moment then Faith throws Buffy through the window. And then Buffy stabs Faith with her own knife. However Faith jumps off the roof preventing Buffy from capturing her. With a heavy heart she returns to Chloe to deliver the news.

-----

"Chloe I'm so sorry I tried but she jumped off the roof before I got a chance to take her with me." Buffy says upon entering Chloe's bedroom where everyone had gathered.

"Get out." She says quietly to everyone a plan forming in her brain. They all file out except Xander. When she just looks at him with that questioning stare he says, "Chloe,"

"Please get out." Chloe nearly shouts at him, "I'm sorry but if my lover is going to die I want to be with him, and _alone_."

"No I'm not going to let you go through this alone and I have a feeling you're about to do something stupid," the combination of grief and rage fuel the Flames she didn't even know had appeared the tears begin to flow again.

"Please Xander just go because if you don't you will experience a premature case of baldness."

"Please don't do anything stupid," he then leaves.

"Spike baby you need to wake up please." His eyes flutter open a moment and he smiles deliriously at her, "C'mon babe I need you to drink from me."

"Wha- I thought it only worked with Slayers." His speech slurs as he tries to make sense of what she's saying.

"I'm part Slayer now drink from me please."

"No I'm sorry but in my weakened state I'll never be able to stop."

"I'll stop you please I'm not going to loose you."

"What if it doesn't work?"

"Then at least we'll die together now drink please Spike." She pulls his head to her exposed neck and he latches onto her breaking open old scars and the old sensation of the pleasure mixed with pain clouds her mind.

Spike's head clears as her heart beat begins to weaken and he quickly picks her up and dashes to the hospital.

"Can I get some bloody help over here?!" Spike shouts cradling Chloe's tiny body to him. The doctor rushes over and asks, "Ok what happened."

"Well obviously she was bit by somethin' you soddin' git."

"Ok just stand back and let us do our work please." The distressed vampire nods and asks for a phone to call the others.

The mayor in the other room heard and goes to inspect the patient when he sees Chloe he leans over and whispers into her ear, "You know my Faith really liked you and I was going to let you live but now I am going to revel in your destruction since Buffy took a part of my world why not take a part of hers." He then walks out.

The gang shows up soon after Spike called them arrives Giles quickly asks how she is.

"The doctors say she'll be fine and-"

"You fed from her didn't you." This comes from Xander who knew that wqas what Chloe's plan had been all along. And then he sees Spikes head hang in shame. Then Spike notices the surprised look on all their faces, he quickly turns and there is Chloe standing there with a wry grin and her arms crossed, "Uh guys why are we standing around when there is an apocalypse around the corner to avert. "Buffy I have a plan let's roll." She glances at Spike who is sporting his 'we'll chat later look' and she nods following the others out.

Back at the Library Chloe says "Ok here's my plan we get the student body to fight the vamp soldiers and since there's an eclipse that puts Spike back on the front lines. Then Buffy and I will get him to chase us, and I know how, basically You killed Faith and He blames me for it and in the hospital he told me the immunity I had is gone and all bets were off, we lead him to the Library and I go A- bomb on him, any questions."

"No I won't let you die and the last time you went A-bomb that's what you did besides we don't even know if you can go boom again."

Spike I don't need your permission to do this, and the last time I 'went boom' as you so eloquently put it I was bleeding eternally, and I've been training without your knowledge all I have to do is focus my energy now."

"Alright ready break," Buffy says and they go their separate ways.

-------

Chloe and Spike lay in bed a few hours before the ascension, "Chloe after this apocalypse is averted I want to leave Sunnydale."

"M'okay We'll discuss the details later but right now we can you just hold me." He smiles softly at his Pixie and they hold each other in their darkened bedroom in comfortable silence knowing that the future hours could mean the end of them.

At the school Chloe takes her seat next to Buffy and notice Willow run up the isle and mutter, "Am I late did we fight." Then the Mayor walks up onto the stage and begins his speech, after a moment Buffy realizes something, "He's going to do the entire speech."

"Man Just ascend already," Willow groans out.

"The bastard," Chloe mumbles under her breath.

The Mayor doubles over in Pain and everyone of the students tense up and he says, "Well I had this whole part on civic pride but I guess now is a good a time as any." Then the Mayor's skin rips apart as he morphs into this giant snake, and Buffy yells, "NOW!" and the entire student body cries out ripping apart their robes revealing their weapons. Then he eats Snyder.

"Hey you remember this." Buffy yells to him revealing Faith's knife, "I took it from Faith and stuck it in her gut just slid in like butter."

"Come and get it Dick," Chloe says beside the Slayer. He roars and they take off and he follows them into Library Chloe stays while Buffy proceeds to go through the window.

Chloe Lights up immediately and begins to focus her energy and feels her body heat rising. The Mayor rears back and descends upon her his mouth covering her and swallowing her whole.

Spike stands there horrified as he watches his whole world be swallowed whole and his dead heart shatters. A sob escapes his throat and the Mayor turns around and zeroes in on Spike "You should've left that little whore when you had the chance now you will go to hell with her." Before he could swallow Spike as well he draws back and says, "Well gosh."

Then he explodes. There standing in the middle of the crumbling building is a steaming Chloe as she hits her knees she mutters, "You first Mr. Mayor," she then collapses in Spike's arms and passes out. He manages to get them out just in time.

"He gets her to an ambulance and Buffy comes up behind them, "What happened."

"She got swallowed she blew him up from the inside out. We are leaving after she's well enough to leave."

"Why?"

"Because she just got bloody swallowed you soddin' bint." With those words he gets into the ambulance.

-------

Chloe could hear the steady beep of the heart monitor as she opens her eyes. She looks to her right and sees Spike sleeping in a chair with a brochure of European wonders. "Hey," she whispers and he jerks awake. "So Europe?"

"Yeah, oh I nearly forgot Cordelia wanted me to give you this." He pulls a piece of crumpled stationary out of his pocket. As she gegins to read she realizes the superficial façade was a mask she put on to show everyone else.

'Dear Chloe,

You by far were the coolest of all the losers and living on the Hellmouth has made me realize that life is short, get well soon I skipped out while everyone was asleep I have other things awaiting me.

-Cordy'

"So I already took care of the house and all of our stuff and the doctors say your fine and I told the others and packed when ever you're ready." Spike says.

"Ok Let's Go."

----------

YAY!!! I'm done with the first one there are three more that I have already wrote down and that is the whole series but I'm going to finish 'Against All Odds first'. I hope you enjoyed and Review please.


End file.
